Freaks
by Ivan Rossiyskaya Federatsiya
Summary: Random one shot with no purpose no plot and no sequals or more chapters. implied yaoi


"Tonight we'll be showing, the sad fate that some of this world carry. Children that god has abandoned, Restlessly creeping out. Children that can't even carry the trembling limbs they we're born with. Their shaking tongues even accidently cry out. The crowns of their heads that caress the dark cloud, They smile as they dream of their mother's embrace. Ooh, the deformity! DEFORMITY! Drop by and see him, Drop by and see him… The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure. To crawl on the street with paper lanterns. Everyone knows the feeling to walk down that street. This child has to cower alone I guess the shadows reach long. But the friends that talk have their waists aligned. You are later and before and by yourself." Roxas scowled and clicked off the TV. That was an add for ' the dark woods circus.' A circus that came every year. Well, in reality the circus was called 'Machigerita circus' but the dark woods circus was more appropriate of a name. Why you may ask? Its because the circus is dark twisted and in the middle of the woods. Everyone there is a 'freak'. Even the chairman was a freak. Roxas had never been there but he'd heard of it. He had asked his parents to take him many times before but they always said 'no' for multiple reasons. One year it was; "We don't have any money Roxas" and "Why should we waste our time going to a pitiful circus?' whatever the case was they always said no. Well this year was going to be different.

"That's it I'm going this time even if it kills me!" Roxas announced to himself. He'd decided to ask his parents if he could just go with his friend Hayner instead of with them that way they wouldn't have to waste their time.

Roxas walked innocently into the kitchen where his parents where sitting.

"Mom, dad, Can I maybe go to the dark woods circus with Hayner this year? You wouldn't have to waste your time and we could have fun and tell you stuff about it to where its like going without wasting your time!" Roxas said to them.

"Well, I dunno Roxas, it could be a little dangerous for two teenage boys to go to a circus by them selves, we'll have to think about it." Roxas's mom said without looking up from the papers she was doing.

"Ah come on Tia, We shouldn't need to think about it. Roxas is a big boy and he's been practically begging us very year to go to this circus. We should let them go. When does it open?" Roxas's dad, Kurt, Asked.

"Today. At midnight." Roxas said.

"Midnight?" Tia asked.

"Yeah. Please let us go?"

"Fine." Both Kurt and Tia said in sync.

"YES! THANK YOU I LOVE YOU GUYS!!" Roxas said and hugged his parents tightly.

Roxas basically ran to the phone to call Hayner.

"Hello?" Asked a boys voice.

"Hayner guess what?" 

"What?'

"Your coming with me to the dark woods circus!" Roxas almost yelled into the phone.

"No way! Your not kidding me are you Roxas?" Hayner asked, not even bothering to hide the excitement in his voice.

"I'm not kidding your coming with me tonight at midnight." Roxas said.

"That's fucking awesome!" Hayner yelled. "I need to go get ready cause its already 10. See ya' soon Roxas!" Hayner said and clicked the end button on his phone.

Roxas walked to his room and plopped down on his bed. 'I've got two hours to kill before going to the circus with Hayner… What am I gonna do with these two hours?' Roxas thought. After two hours of idly laying on his bed it was finally time for Roxas to go to the circus with Hayner.

When they met up and arrived at the circus they we're greeted by a moderately tall man with a goatee and short blonde hair.

"Hello boys welcome to the Machigerita circus!" He boomed in a loud voice.

"Uh hiiii?" Hayner asked backing up a little.

"Oh yes I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Luxord the chairmen of this circus."

Roxas raised his eyebrow as Luxord extended his hand to be shaken…. Neither of them did though.

"Well, anyway the circus thingy… Is about to start, since I just met you I'll give you front row seats but… Try not to get too close to the freaks its dangerous." Luxord said and began to walk away.

When Luxord was completely out of view Hayner turned to Roxas. "Dangerous?"

"Yeah the freaks have dangerous deformities I guess?"

"Yeah maybe.." Roxas said as he and Hayner started heading towards the tent that had the freak show or what ever it was that Luxord had invited them to.

Hayner stopped walking abruptly when they got to the entrance of the tent causing Roxas to ram into him.

"Why'd you stop?" Roxas asked, backing up a bit to where he wasn't basically hugging Hayner.

"I dunno." Hayner said than shakily walking into the tent.

The inside of the tent was HUDGE! Roxas and Hayner let out astonished gasps as they saw how filled it was. Practically every seat was taken up by a person except two seats in the front row, with little signs saying 'Reserved'. Wow, Luxord actually reserved them seats…

Seemingly right after they sat down in their seats Luxord appeared in the ring.. Hayner and Roxas didn't even see him walk there…

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am Luxord the Chairman of this fine circus. I'd like to welcome each and every one of you for coming here. I'm sure you'll be quite amazed by some of the attractions here at the Machigerita circus!"

The audience erupted into whoops and hollers and claps.

"Yes, before the freaks do their freakish things I'd like to introduce you to each one of them and maybe have them tell you a bit about themselves."

Hayner made a 'pfft.' Sound and leaned back in his chair. "I bet there's not even anything wrong with luxord's 'freaks'." He said.

"Our first Freak is Axel." Luxord said as a spotlight shown on a tall, red headed man who was walking into the ring. He didn't look too happy to be there…

Roxas sorta leaned foreword in his seat when he saw the red head approach Luxord., Despite the weird reverse black tear drops and his gravity defying hair he looked… Flawless, perfect and in a weird twisted way, dead sexy.

Luxord attempted to let him have the microphone, but Axel seemed to not know of its presence.

"Erm, ok than next is Demyx…" Luxord said when Axel seemed to completely space out and lose contact with the world of the living.

A dirty blonde bound into the ring, His hair in some sort of mullet fauxhawk type hairdo…

Demyx gratefully took the microphone from Luxord and began babbling into it.

"Hiiii I'm Demyx and I love water and swimming and stuff!" He chirped happily into the microphone.

"Yeah that's Demyx for ya.." Luxord said.

"Alright next is Xigbar.."

A moderately tall man with dark graying hair tied into a ponytail walked into the ring. Almost everyone noticed that his left eye was covered with a eye patch.

"I told you there'd be nothing wrong with any of them.." Hayner said to Roxas.

'Except the fact that Axel is drop dead gorgeous...' Roxas thought to himself staring at the red head.

"Besides Zexion, who isn't here today, sorry folks, these are all our freaks." Luxord said, earning a glare from Xigbar and making Axel snap back to the world of the living.

I guess Xigbar will go first." Luxord said as he walked out of the ring followed by axel and Demyx like Luxord was the momma ducks and they were the babies.

Xigbar visibly sighed. 'Why me?' He thought. "I can't do much.." He said to the audience. "Just this.." Xigbar said, than disappeared for a fraction of a second and than appeared again only this time he was floating and upside down.

All of the audience, Hayner included, Gasped and clapped and did all that shit that audiences did.

Xigbar walked away, still upside down oddly enough…

"Next of course we have to have Axel." Luxord said with his microphone as he stood a few good feet away from the Ring.

Axel slowly walked into the ring. He sighed as he pulled his black glove off his right hand, than his left. They were obviously leather… Again he sighed and pointed his arm towards the roof of the tent. Most people's eyes followed his arm and they all saw a few singe marks on the roof of the tent. Next thing Roxas and Hayner knew there was a bright burst of light and there was a giant flame fire whatever extending out of Axels hand, its shape resembled that of a dragon.. A giant fiery dragon coming from a man's hand.. Not something you'd see every day.

A few seconds later the audience did what they did best. Cheer clap blah blah blah…

Hayner seemed the most amazed though, Sure the others we're but he was like blown out of the water.

"And last we have the water loving Demyx!" Luxord announced from his seat with the audience.

"I feel so loved!" Demyx blubbered as the audience cheered.

"I really don't like him.." Hayner mumbled and leaned back in his chair once more.

Demyx skipped to the ring apparently forgetting about his moment of love from just a minute ago.

Demyx stood in the middle of the ring for about 2 seconds than sat down right on the ground. Another 2 seconds later Demyx was completely inside a bubble made of water.

Hayner began mumbling to himself about how he still hated Demyx.

Slowly the bubble began to raise up into the air.

"I think he's kinda cool." Roxas said, making Hayner scoff.

"Course you do."

Soon everyone started leaving the tent seeing as the show was over. Roxas and Hayner we're the last people to leave… Besides Axel, Demyx, Xigbar and Luxord of course.

"I think Axel was the best. No competition. He was amazing…" Hayner said as they began to leave.

Roxas laughed. "You sound like you're in love with him.."

Hayner's face lit up red, making him look like he was in front of Rudolph's nose or something. "I'm not gay!" He said defensively."

Roxas laughed more. "I know stop getting all defensive, geeze Hayner no need to act like a murder suspect."

Hayner made a small smile. "Yeah… you're right you we're just teasing, I guess I need to find a sense of humor?"

"Yes. Yes you do." Roxas said.

"Hey uhm, are you guys lost or something?" called a voice from behind Roxas and Hayner. It was a man's voice.

Roxas turned around to see who the person who called them was. It was Axel. As in freak show axel…

"N-no we're not lost..." Roxas stuttered to axel that currently had his hand resting on his hip at a very feminine look to it.

"Just sorta assumed you we're lost." He said and turned around, begging to walk away.

"Wait, uhm Axel!" Roxas called back causing the red head to turn around.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks for the concern..." Roxas said quietly.

"Whatever." Axel said as he walked away.

"Not very friendly is he?" Hayner asked rudely.

"He probably hates people… they must've laughed at him and stuff for being different."

"You mean for being a freak?" Hayner asked, rude tone still in his voice.

"Yeah… For being a freak…" Roxas said.

"You're probably right..." Hayner agreed.

Roxas watched sadly as Axel faded completely out of view.

"I bet he doesn't have any friends…" Roxas said sadly to himself.

"What was that?' Hayner asked, apparently hearing Roxas mumble but not being able to understand what he said.

"Nothing.."


End file.
